He Wants You
by Animaesity
Summary: When uncertainty is at its peak, signs of affection begin to show. KakaIru, maybe others...


**A/N:** Just a bit of fun.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Iruka, Kakashi, or any other character, but I wish to own Kishimoto someday... finger's crossed!

* * *

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei," Iruka smiled politely and reached out, expecting a mission report to fall neatly into his outstretched palm. When said mission report did not appear, he waited with the patience he learned being an Academy teacher.

Kakashi stared the Chunin quizzically, eyeing the brown haired man almost observantly. Little did the Jounin know that his intense gaze nerved the younger man to no end. "Mah, Iruka-sensei, it's afternoon already."

Iruka blinked and then blushed a red hue when realization hit him head on. Of course it was the afternoon. How could he have forgotten? The sun was setting, the morning air had cooled, and just a few hours ago, Iruka let loose a school of spastic children just waiting for class to end. In fact, it was nearly evening, already. "Of course, Kakashi-sensei; you're absolutely right. Forgive me," he smiled a smile of apology, one that the silver haired man couldn't see anyway as Iruka found it fit to bow his head in embarrassment. "Turn in your report, please…"

"Meh… Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" Kakashi shifted a bit, with his arms folded across his chest. All the while he watched Naruto's former teacher with wonder. The man appeared fidgety and nervous, and displayed behavior that would seem suspicious.

Iruka's head shot up at the question. "I'm fine!" he stuttered quickly, allowing himself a soft, albeit hesitant, chuckle. "I guess I'm just a bit tired, that's all. Long day at the Academy, you know?"

"Of course," Kakashi eye-smiled, sharing, with the tan man, a moment of absolute silence.

"Right…" The silence had settled in for an awfully long time. In fact, Iruka could hear the pleasant conversations of other desk workers, happily taking reports from Shinobi and sending them on their merry little way. This, of course, never happened to Iruka when the other party of such an interaction was Hatake Kakashi. "Please, turn in your report, Kakashi-sensei."

"About that…" Kakashi leaned against the desk, inching forward ever so slightly. He chuckled a nervous laugh, as a gloved hand reached for the back of his mangy silver hair and scratched. "I, ah, I'm not entirely certain what happened to it, but… I'm sure it's still quite legible."

"Of course," Iruka echoed, smiling to cover the sour feeling in his gut. _'I'll be the judge of that'_ he thought wryly, waiting as Kakashi pulled his report out from a back pocket. With one eye crinkled so congenially, one would imagine the Jounin was not there to harm anyone. As always, Iruka's morale was beaten to a pulp as he pinched what Kakashi considered his "_report_" with his thumb and index finger.

Horrified, Iruka stared at two crumpled pieces of paper in astonishment. The brunette had never seen something so horrid. _Soaked_ was not the word to describe it, but _drenched_ was quite accurate. The soggy two page report stuck together, stained with mud, grass, and water. What was worse was that it appeared as though someone attempted to burn the documents, as if to get rid of its evident hideousness.

Iruka didn't know how to respond and wasn't sure he could. This was worse than his worse student's assignment, having just come back from lunch break playing ninja in the mud. This was worse than anything Naruto or Konahamaru had ever done, put together. "Hatake Kakashi!" he exclaimed, still staring at the vile two-page report. His quick-temper flared, as his voice of authority kicked into overdrive. "How could you…?!" He looked up to find he was just about to scold the Shinobi standing behind Kakashi. In fact, Kakashi-sensei was nowhere in sight. All Iruka's eyes met were the confused and disturbed gazes of everyone else lounging, working, or waiting in the Mission's Room.

Iruka's eyes narrowed. It didn't matter how nervous Kakashi always made him feel; how the Jounin unknowingly caused his heartbeat to quicken, or how every time he saw the other Shinobi he braced himself with knowing that Kakashi was too much above his league to be his friend. They were barely even acquaintances.

No… when the great copy-nin Hatake Kakashi pulled a stunt like this, it was impulse in Iruka to retaliate and knock some sense into the Jounin as though he were a rowdy student.

"What do you _want_?" he snapped at the upcoming Shinobi. He must have seemed vicious, because the Jounin shook visibly, gently placing their report on the corner of Iruka's desk. It wasn't often Iruka could intimidate a full grown man, just a bunch of pre-genin.

"I-I… here!" The Jounin fled quickly after that, leaving Iruka with a rather guilty feeling.

* * *

Review?


End file.
